


IZ HIS <3 AS BLACK AS HIS HAT???!?!?!

by callously



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Please Send Help, jokefic, shitpost, this fanfic is why i have no friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callously/pseuds/callously
Summary: Before Demencia joined Black Hat's company, she liked to write fanfiction. It was interesting, to say the least.





	IZ HIS <3 AS BLACK AS HIS HAT???!?!?!

(A/N: hai xXxd3m3nt1aluvBHxXx here tank u for reading my fic :33 DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!! Dont forget to like, comment, and review (CONCRIT ONLY) pl0x ;D)

CHAPTER ONE: DEMENCIA’S POV  
xxxxxx  
I walked up 2 the gate of black Hat inc. today was my first day on the job and i was rlly excited!! I got past teh gate and i rang the doorbell with my long hot pink fingernails and fingerless gloves and a nervus man with a paper bag on hsi head opened the door. “HIYA!! XD” i yelled at his bagface thing.  
The bag guy flinched. “O-o-o-o-o-oh...hi” he stuttered, stuttering badly. “I’m dr flug and whalecum to black hat inc. we-”  
“I already know what you do XD! You talked about it in the interview,s illy!””” i said.  
“o right lol let me show you afround then.” dr flug turned around and took me to his lab. I gasped. It was so cool! There were inventions laying around and everything. “Woah! You made all of htis?” i questioned.  
“Y-yep. haha.” nervoused flug.  
“Woah cool” i hollered. He showed me some of his cool stuff and it was fun to look at. I accidentally blew soemthing up and flug got mad, but it was only for a little while so it was ok :D stuff blew up all the time anyways.  
Then he lead me too my room. It had black wallpaper with a swirly pattern and hats, neon green curtains with a huge window, and a bunch of other neat stuff. I dumped my stuff on the bed. “Thanks f-” i went ot thanks flug but he was gone. Watever i guess lol. I took out my hot pink phone, plugged in my earbuds, and played music. It waz a midless self indulgence song (A/N: IM SORRY I HAD TO MSI IS SO GOOD XD). after dancing, i looked in the mirror and looked at myself. I had long neon green hair with bright pink bangs and a lizard hood on my head (A/N: I love lizards ok dont judge lol). one of my eyes was yellow. i had on a black vest jacket thing, a short skirt, mismatched fngeeless glovs, red striped leggins with one leg torn off, and mismatched blue and red sneakers. Suddenly the door opened to reveal-!

(A/N: OOOOOH SUSPENSE!! sorry 4 leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, i habe school tomorrow and my mom is telling me to sleep :(. i will update ASAP!!<3 )

**Author's Note:**

> First serious attempt at a jokefic (or any fanfic at all) in a long time. Sorry if it's not the best. ((Suggestions are always open by the way wink wonk))


End file.
